conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Droids (RC)
Droids in the Republic of Cascadia are a new and developing technology. Cascadia has officially banned full Artificial Intelligence and Robotics until 2015. All Droids have a stick of C4 for use in case of a droid failure. A new technology is being developed to allow it to evade destruction from the effective electro-magnetic pulse, but has not been released. In total, there are about 500,000 military droids (100,000 SAD, 400,000 PAD) and 80,000 building assistant droids (BAR). Military droids These droids are used by the Military of Cascadia. SADv1 The SADv1 stands for Stealth Assault Droid-Version 1, and it is Cascadia’s first droid. The SAD is a relatively small sized droid, programmed for maximum stealth while maintaining a good amount of power, along with a turret defense system. The droid is something like a somewhat flat, rectangular object with wings designed for efficient, silent flight using quiet fusion rockets. The SAD also holds wheels in a compartment should its wings fail or it cannot fly, which are designed for silence and quick speed. Both the body and the wings are made out of a mix of a reinforced titanium and steel combination, it is about three fourths of a meter wide (including wingspan) with a dragonscale-kindet (a flexible anti-laser fiber) coating reinforced body. The SAD is also usually painted camouflage to make it even harder to detect. Each wing holds two laser turrets, used in operations to kill or destroy humans and other droids without any notice. An additional ion turret resides on the top of the SAD droid, which was recently added in 2009 for quit destruction of various things, sort of like SAM infantry. The SAD can travel at speeds up to 150 kilometers per hour, because of the light design and weapons it is equipped with, plus it is quiet and hard to detect by any mechanism. The system runs off a fusion cell battery that can run for about 20 years straight without recharging. It both lifts off and flies via anti gravity systems, though it uses its solar power cell when driving (top speed of 100 km/h). The droid is also waterproof and can move through water or a rainstorm with barely a sound to give it away. The SADv1's artificial intelligence is relatively complex but limited. It uses the Limited Artificial Intelligence or LAI software to run its AI with a very small chance of failure. The SAD droid is loaded with its objectives via satellite communications with military satellites, and it gets its mapping software from Cascadian mapping satellites. In addition, the SAD droids are programmed with safeguards to minimize civilian death when in combat and to prevent AI failure. These are as follows: *The droid can not fire on any unarmed suspect(s), unless given orders that state otherwise, such as in assassinations. *The droid can not use force on any child, no matter the circumstances. *The droid may only combat persons as descripted in its programming or defaults. **For example, only attack suspects wearing a certain flag, symbol or uniform or something similar. *The droid must issue a verbal warning to humans (not droids) before attacking unless given orders that state otherwise or under attack. PADv1 The PADv1 stands for Power Assault Droid-Version 1, Cascadia's second droid and based off of the SAD. Though the PAD is only a moderately size droid, it is powerful compared to other droids of similar size, with many different defensive and offensive turrets installed. The structure is designed as a rectangular object with a long wingspan. The PAD also has large wheels in store with treads in them designed for maximum traction as well as quicker turns than most droids to make up for its low speed. The body and wings are made out of a mix of reinforced titanium and steel. The droid is just over a meter wide (including wingspan) and coated in a combination of dragonscale and kindet to protect it from attacks. Each wing holds eight (four on top, four on bottom) mini rocket propelled large explosion fragmentation grenades, each with a launch distance of 60+ meters, as well as one powerful laser cannon on each wing which are deadly to enemy droids and humans alike. An ion turret is on the top of the PAD droid for increased damage to targets. The PAD can fly up to speeds of 110 kilometers per hour because the many complex and heavy weapons it is equipped with, so it can be outrun by smaller and/or faster droids. Currently, the Cascadian government is trying to increase the top speed for the second version scheduled for release in 2010. The system runs off a fusion cell battery lasting for 10 years without recharging. It flies via anti gravity systems, though it uses its solar power cell when driving. The PADv1's artificial intelligence is relatively complex but limited. Like the SAD, it uses the Limited Artificial Intelligence or LAI software to run its AI with a very small chance of failure. The PAD droid is loaded with its objectives via satellite communications with military satellites, and it gets its mapping software from Cascadian mapping satellites. In addition, the PAD droids are programmed with safeguards to minimize civilian death when in combat and to prevent AI failure. These are as follows: *The droid can not fire on any unarmed suspect(s). *The droid can not use force on any child(ren). *The droid may only combat persons as descripted in its programming or defaults. **For example, only attack suspects wearing a certain flag, symbol or uniform or something similar. *The droid must issue a verbal warning to humans (not droids) before attacking unless it is under attack. Civilian droids BAR The BAR stands for Building Assistance Robot. The BAR can quickly create 5 liters of cement or concrete using spinning and drying techniques. It can also assist brick or stone assembling, by using its mechanical "hands" to very quickly stack up the material up to a programmed length and height. The BAR can also use an axe-like object in the side of it to chop down trees and/or chop them into finer pieces, as well as assemble them very quickly, as they are programmed to. It can also carve stone using diamond carving tools, as well as assemble them, even if the pattern is very complex. The BAR can also install 100 glass or solar windows to 1000 frames in just 5 minutes to any building. Category:Artifacts Category:Cascadia Category:Technology